


Keeping rocks from crushing you

by plumblossomed



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Zuko is stressed, Zutara Week 2020, and katara is chillin, he thinks shes so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Rather than gifting Fire Lord Zuko a wife, the Southern Water Tribe bestowed upon him a bodyguard by the name of Katara.At first, Zuko was insulted. Bodyguard AU
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Keeping rocks from crushing you

**Author's Note:**

> another story where Ozai kind of just goes away without the canon story LOL how else will we make zutara strangers to friends to lovers in this context!! While the arranged marriage fire lady katara trope is Very Good I hope you enjoy this take too :)

It was after Iroh lost count when he snapped. 

He had full faith in his nephew, but the number of assasination attempts against him was too high for comfort. It was natural, expected that not everyone would agree with Zuko’s rise to power after taking down his father once and for all. Even though the Avatar, aged as he was, played an integral role in defeating Ozai, loyalists still saw Zuko as the true villain. They were loyal to Ozai, but not the rest of his bloodline. 

Zuko had managed to win over many skeptics, but that didn’t stop fanatic traitors from making attempts on his life. It was only through Zuko’s own skill and discipline that they avoided some close calls. Even though many of the assassins were clumsy in their plans, the fear of a more organized resistance plotting to take down his beloved nephew kept Iroh awake at night.

So in the interest of keeping Zuko in power and by extension, maintaining international peace, he called upon the help of another nation. 

Rather than gifting Lord Zuko a wife, the Southern Water Tribe bestowed upon him a bodyguard by the name of Katara. Their greatest treasure, the chief insisted. 

At first, Zuko was insulted.

Not only did his uncle not believe in his ability to defend himself, but he brought in a  _ Water Tribe girl  _ to be his personal bodyguard? 

“Why would you hire an outsider?” he demanded. All Katara did was show up and he was already angry. What was wrong with Fire Nation troops? How could he be sure if she was trustworthy? And how old was she anyway? 

“I would not be so hasty as to complain, nephew. Not only will the Southern Water Tribe take great offense, but she puts me at ease, more so than any of our own troops.” 

Zuko settled down, muttering. If it made Uncle more comfortable, he supposed it couldn’t be too terrible having her around. Still, it seemed excessive. He wondered if he really needed her around; wasn’t there another way to improve his relations with the Water Tribes? Wouldn’t this show the world that he was weak? 

But then Zuko watched her display impressive skills time and time again, and successfully do her job: keep him safe. 

  
Unlike his usual palace guards, she was better at being stealthy and unassuming. A woman clearly from the Water Tribes looked more like a visitor than anything. 

“Fine, she stays,” he conceded after he only realized she had taken someone out when she asked politely what to do with the unconscious body. 

“At your service,” she bowed. Personally, she was looking forward to all the adventures she was sure to encounter in the Fire Nation. A dramatic Fire Lord was nothing she couldn’t handle. 

* * *

Those adventures came more quickly than she expected. As the nations grew at a staggering rate, it seemed like Zuko was always being pulled in a different direction to attend to something or other.

This time, a lucrative new trade agreement was to be signed with a group of travelers. At least, that was what was reported to the palace. Zuko’s presence was requested because apparently they were being difficult. He had the power to either make them comply or tell them to sail away. 

But in what was a running theme, this group of travelers had ill intentions and quickly drew up arms as soon as the Fire Lord arrived. Why did everyone want to pick a fight?

Zuko, practically dead on his feet from constant exhaustion, was slow to react. He felt his face grow hot in embarrassment when one of them nearly managed to land a hit on him. 

But before he could take action, Katara blocked his body with her own, making him look  _ totally uncool.  _

“Katara!” There was no way she could take on all these guys by herself?! She had to let him fight too. He could at least use his swords; he knew his guards had to hold back from using fire lest they wanted to destroy all the precious goods aboard the wooden ship the rogues came in on. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll save you from the pirates,” she smirked right before spinning away and taking out a handful of men in the process. They were expecting fire, but near the sea, near her element, it didn’t matter what they expected because they wouldn’t win. 

Zuko spluttered, too shocked to move. All he could do was watch as she rounded them up and froze them in place.

She turned around to face him as the royal guards moved to apprehend the band of pirates. “I didn’t get you wet did I?” she asked, all sweetness and sunshine. She waved her hand lightly and wicked any moisture out of his clothing, moisture he didn’t even realize was there. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he muttered, mostly to himself because Katara had turned her attention back to the pirates, giving orders to the guards like she owned the place. He straightened his crown. Spirits, this girl. 

* * *

They traveled more now that, again, things outside the palace required Zuko’s attention and Katara had proven herself extremely capable. On the way there, she talked and talked and talked. He didn’t mind, though. She had so many stories from and about the Southern Water Tribe; her eyes took on a certain sparkle when she talked about her people. He could tell she really loved her family, but that being able to do something besides heal and cook was invigorating for her. 

_ Good,  _ he thought privately,  _ this arrangement is working out for the both of us.  _

They were examining precious gems near the entrance of an Earth Kingdom cave when they heard a huge  _ boom.  _

The Earth King jumped, immediately hiding behind Zuko. He turned back to face the cowering man, but in doing so he didn’t notice the way the side of the mountain had started to shake and crack. Zuko ordered him to get back to his carriage; he would take care of the attackers. Katara, as his appointed eyes and ears, of course noticed. 

Right as the Earth King and his men scurried away to relative safety, Zuko looked to see who was causing the trouble. He didn’t get a clear view because suddenly, Katara tackled him from the side and rolled with him until they landed out of the way of the massive rock that rumbled down the mountain. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“Keeping rocks from crushing you.” Her eyes darted all over, checking to see if there was so much as a scratch on him. 

“Well I’m fine,” he said, more softly than he anticipated, but he felt a strange need to make it better, to make her stop worrying. 

“You’re fine thanks to me,” she said with a shit-eating grin as she offered a hand to help him up. 

“Congrats, you’re doing your job,” he rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing. 

She grabbed his hand and hauled him towards the Earth King, planting him a safe distance away from the mountain. She dusted off his clothing, “Look alive, Fire Lord. Make sure to stay alert this time, I’m gonna finish up in there.” 

As his guards and attendants started fawning all over him, he grumbled, “Why does she get to do all the fun stuff without me?”

* * *

Back at the palace, he challenged her to a spar. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought to do so earlier, but once they started, they sparred whenever they had a chance. Sure, Katara was protecting him perfectly, but he didn’t want to get lazy or for his own skills to diminish. She gave him a huge smile when he first pulled out his broad swords, saying they reminded her of her brother. Then she nearly knocked him off his feet with a water whip. 

She always kept him on his toes, but she wasn’t like other firebenders, always pushing to the limit. She maintained balance during their sparring sessions, they were almost like training sessions than anything. She made sure to give him time to meditate and stretch. And if she seriously hurt him, she was by his side ready to heal him in an instant. Iroh approved, of course.   
  


“I’m a package deal,” she once joked. 

Above all, it was just plain fun seeing each other incorporate different bending forms into their attacks. Since they spent so much time together, they had to get creative in an attempt to surprise the other. He always smirked remembering the way Katara’s eyes widened when he first set his swords on fire. 

“We’re in the Fire Nation, remember?” he provoked.

She was poised to attack. “Of course I do. And water beats fire, remember?” 

The hiss of steam when one element met another made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

* * *

“Katara,” he said very seriously, “we need to talk.”

She sighed. They had just sat down for breakfast and he was already worried about something? Upon further examination, she noticed his eye bags were darker than normal — something must have kept him up all night. She went for a gentler approach and asked, “About what? Is everything okay?"

“People have been talking.”

“People tend to do that, Zuko.” 

“Well, they’re talking about us!” He must have been  _ really  _ bothered because he was already waving his arms around and clearly getting worked up.

“Oh, do tell? I thought you didn’t like palace gossip.”

“They think you’re my girlfriend or something,” he spit out. Well,  _ concubine  _ was the word some had used. He wasn’t sure what was more uncomfortable to think about: sex or emotional intimacy with Katara. He shuddered. 

“Let them,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “They’ll think that if you have enough time and energy to run around with a girl, you’re not worrying about other things like, you know, your personal safety. Live a little, Fire Lord.” 

She went back to eating and left him with his jaw hanging open loosely. This seemed to placate him for a while, though, because he actually paid attention to his food.

But the spirits would never let her know peace because he spoke up again with great panic, “Have you been telling people that I’m your boyfriend?”

“No way! Why would I do that? I literally work for you. There’s no time for dating when I’m always saving your royal butt.”

“Because you like to mess with me,” he mumbled. 

  
This made her laugh, seeing him blush. “Oh, Zuko. You’re so cute sometimes.”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean!” 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2? Maybe? Also I hope katara isn’t too ooc here?? I just wanted her to be Confident and sometimes when writing her jokes/quips I’m like this is a sokka-ism...LOL we stan funny and confident katara!!   
> happy start to zutara week, posting early bc i need to focus on my real work now T_T


End file.
